Tention
by UchihaTentionmaru
Summary: An itroduction to the Tention series. Uchiha Tentionmaru is a 7 year old kid who lost his family in a tragedy. Helped by a mysterious person, he started his journey to find freedom from the Redcoats and freedom for his family and friends.
1. Chapter 1: Tention

**T****ENTION**

"It all started as a laughter;

Ending in disaster."

At the 2nd day of September in year 1730, the disaster started. It was a starry night, as what my friend had told me. But, yes it is such a wonderful night in the village until the Redcoats of Britain came.

As soon as they entered the village, gunshots went flying, smokes form the tomahawks they used were seen around the village. It was a malevolent disaster.

I was just a kid back then, merely 7 years old. All I can do was run to my family however the inevitable happened. I saw my family left me. My parents were lying dead, killed by the Redcoats, and I saw my brother being carried away from me. I quickly gave chase to my brother but alas, the Redcoats found me and they pointed their pistols to me however someone came and helped me, but he was no ordinary man.

He is hooded in somewhat a strange white and blue garment and is seemingly skilled. He dashed to the Redcoats, with just one swing of his axe; one of the Redcoats fell to the ground, then came another after another.

He helped me from Death itself. After he killed the Redcoats, he vanished without a single trace from the smoke. As soon as I noticed, I am the only survivor in my village. Now I know war is upon us, the hooded man gave a message, to arms….

I watched my fellow villagers fight and die in the name of freedom. The Redcoats speak of liberty and justice, but for whom? I am Uchiha Tentionmaru; A.K.A. Tention and I will stop at nothing for Freedom.


	2. Chapter 2: First Step

**Chapter I**

**F****IRST STEP**

Three days after the invasion of the Redcoats, I find myself awakened by a bunch of natives. It seems that I have been dragged into a native tribe so I have started making rounds in the tribe.

The tribe's people seem so friendly to visitors except for the Redcoats. I have seen a stack of tomahawks which probably came from the Redcoats. According to the Tribe Leader, they don't have alliances with the Redcoats.

There is also a tradition that has been going on for generations that the children should learn the ways of a hunter. I was forced in this tradition however I need it although it could be the only way to survive this age.

In order to compete, our first task is to make our own ideal weapons against the Redcoats but we were only given 5 days. I asked for shelter to some of tribesmen, luckily, one took me in. The thoughts that swirled on my head during the creation of my first weapon was really a pain in the back. Then I noticed it was already night time, so I went to asleep.

The sun is not yet rising when I was awakened by the man who took me in. We started the day by thinking what could be the ideal weapon for me so he suggested a bow, thinking of the advantage: the bow is a long-range weapon which can match the long-range guns of the Redcoats.

As soon as the second day has ended, the man made me a dagger and he also told me that an archer's weakness is hand-to-hand combat. With those advices and training until the fifth day has passed, we went out into the wild.

The other kids had daggers and swords as their main weapon and I am the only one who has a bow and a dagger. Our first mission is to kill a buck (a male deer) apparently the tradition is most likely survival which means; to live is to kill, even others.

As soon as we found the buck, one kid tried to kill the others using his sword. I quickly climbed a tree and watched from the view a bloody battle. The kid was skilled enough to kill almost all of us but I couldn't just watch them die so I quickly grabbed an arrow from my quiver (a carry-on item which stores your arrows) and aimed at the kid. As soon as I aimed at his chest, I released the arrow.

The arrow pierced into the kid's heart thus leaving him to death. The other kids were astonished that they were in such a disadvantage however I haven't lost track of the buck. As stealthily as I could, I quickly launched an arrow from my bow, stiffing through the air passing through every narrow corners of branches, thus creating a hole in the buck's neck.

All of the other kids tried to get their share in the buck's carcass for what I got is its head. However, returning to the tribe is also the task so when I got the head I sprinted into the forest; returning to the village.

The village is getting near and all the other kids were gaining on me. I must get to the village fast but something happened then that I didn't know, I can feel a strange energy surging through me.

With this strange energy, I sprinted as if the road to the tribe was 10 miles away however I am still not tired. After going through every corner and every drift through the woods, I realized I was the first one.

As soon as I realized I have gained my membership of the tribe for the Leader accepted me.

It has been always me for the last six years, when I gained the faith and trust of the Mohawk tribe.

We can just say that a journey of a thousand miles, starts at a single step. This is my **First Step.**

I am Uchiha Tentionmaru A.K.A. **Tention**. I will claim Freedom from the Redcoats.


	3. Chapter 3: Rise

**Chapter II**

**RISE**

It has been 6 years when I am still in training but now I am ready. The tribesmen gave me a red scarf as a parting gift. In these days, the Redcoats have built up colonies around the land.

I hitch-hiked in a carriage from the Redcoats and to my surprise, the carriage suddenly stopped. As soon as I look into the road, I saw him. We have crossed roads again, me and the hooded man. The Redcoats swiftly got their tomahawks while the man is already charging them.

Amazing! I watched the fluid-like movements of the man and it also seems the Redcoats haven't yet scratched him. It was just a matter of a half a minute when all of the Redcoats were killed. As soon as the battle was over, I quickly went down from the tree and walked to the man.

"Who are you?" I asked. He replied" Connor Kenway." I asked again, "What are you?" .He only looked down and didn't utter any word. Suddenly, he answered, "Only a few knows…". I was confused but still insisted on asking. "What is with the garment?" I asked. "It is part of the Creed." I went even more confused when he answered that. It only made me more curious so I asked, "What Creed?" ." If you want to know, you must be trained." was his answer. I only answered with 2 letters: "OK ".

With the decision made, he escorted me to city of Boston. During our stay here, he told me that in order to join the Creed; one must not break the 3 tenets.

_Stay your Blade from the flesh of the Innocent._

_Hide in plain Sight._

_Never compromise the Brotherhood._

He said to me that I must think of an example to each of the tenets although I didn't understand mostly of it. So, here is my conclusion:

Slaying innocents and civilian bystanders who did not need to die could spread strife and discord, in addition to ruining the name of the Creed itself.

The aim was to get close to their target stealthily, and escape just as quickly.

If one failed in his or her duty, and was captured or chased, he or she must never commit any action or say anything that could be tied back to the Creed, or bring harm to any member of it.

When I had spoken my examples, Connor seems to be astonished. My chances of becoming what he is, is getting higher.

He said that I must find out what is the Creed if I am going to be like him. But how can I know something I don't even know?! Where else can I find some information? In the good old Library, of course! As soon as I went into the Library, I have already know that the task Connor left me, is actually difficult. I can see almost a thousand shelves and probably a million books, or even a billion.

I went into the History section and looked out for some books. Surprisingly, it has been an hour when I found the book containing the info. As I read the documents, there are no signs of any Creed. However, when I read between the lines I saw a message. I must tell it to Connor, right away.

When I got back, he was expecting me to spout out the words. So I said it.

_"Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun mumkin."_

_("Nothing is true, everything is permitted")_

As I finish saying this he gave me five words.

You are now an Assassin.

I am Uchiha Tentionmaru A.K.A. Tention and I am an Assassin.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blade

**C****hapter III**

**T****he ****B****lade**

I woke up with a big smile on my face since I am now an Assassin. However, it doesn't mean that I am already in their ranks; I am surely an Apprentice. As I dress up into my garments and get out of my tent, Connor was crafting something.

"Hey, Connor, what are you doing?" I asked. He replied, "Making your armor." So I asked, "What armor?". "The ones that we are going to need to fight against the Redcoats." He replied. Interesting, as I say in my mind however when I look at the armor, it's mostly a cloak-like hood. "You are going to the battlefield with a hood as your armor?" I asked. Reluctantly, he answered, "Armor doesn't matter however skill does. And I am going to train you."

"One of the major features of an Assassin is his weapons." He said lowly. So, I asked, "Can a bow be one of them?". "A bow can be used as a long-range weapon however we must make advantage of close-combat." He said in a decent manner. "Your task now is to make enough weapons for the battle." He added.

So I went to the woods to gather enough wood, as fuel, to make my weapons. It was a fine walk when I heard someone talking in a distance. What I found were people who are similar to Redcoats however they don't wear the same attire. I must presume that they are Americans who rebel against the Redcoats. As I get close to them, I can overhear their conversation. "Hey, have you heard any news from Connor?", spouted one. "Nope, he seems to be out of sight. He's probably busy with something.", answered one. "According to the natives, he is training someone.", whispered by another one. As I hear the three's conversation, I get more curious and the conversation gets more interesting. Suddenly, some Redcoats appeared and asked the three whether if they found a hooded man. "Not a single hooded man went down this road.", answered one. "You better not be lying, peasant. Or I will have to cut your throat, open.", said the Captain in a decent manner. After the Captain has said, the Redcoats continued their search somewhere else. I am going back to Connor to report this scene however what I saw at the camp was a letter.

_Tention_

_I assume you have heard some conversation about the Redcoats looking for me. I need to go to Boston, for my next target is found there. I left you some provisions for you to use in your first assassination. There are some weapons I left for you in your tent._

_For your first assassination, there is supposed to be a British camp not far from where you stand. In the camp, you must assassinate the Captain. If you are wondering how you can achieve this without even being trained to assassinate, I left a friend who can teach you the ways._

_Lastly, there is supposed to be a wrapped-up item with this letter. Inside it, is what Assassin's need. Take care of it for it is the life of the Creed._

_-Connor Kenway_

After reading my mentor's letter, I quickly opened the package he left me. To my surprise, it is the armor Connor is talking about. It came with some weapons too. I quickly wore the armor, it has almost the same pattern along with Connor's armor however the color is not blue but red.

As I look deeper into the package, I found an interesting item. It came with a glove and it is extended to the half of the arm. There is a trigger underneath it. As I pushed it, a blade came out of the sheathe of the wrist. It is probably the weapon Connor was talking about. It is probably the Hidden Blade.

After I discovered my Hidden Blade, I tried to improvise how I can automatically and stealthily activate it. So I decapitated the trigger and put a tough string into the gears and tied it into a ring. The mechanics of the Hidden Blade is now probably easier to understand. With the ring worn on my ring finger, the Hidden Blade will activate when the ring was pulled with force. It is simply pulling the wrist as one could say. I equipped all the items I might need for the assassination. However, I am still confused with the letter. Who is that friend he left me?

As I looked back, I saw an eagle standing right behind me. This eagle, however, is staring at my eyes or even through my eyes. "How can an eagle train me?", as I said in deep thought. The eagle flew to the highest part in sky where I couldn't see it anymore. It quickly dived. It folded its wings as if it wants to get faster. Suddenly, it opened its wings right before it touches me. I braced for impact however it just landed gently on me. An eagle can train you wisely as long as you let it.

As soon as I was set up in provisions, I started to find the camp. My eagle friend started to fly so I just followed him. The eagle lead me to various places; through a river, above a waterfall and over the hills. In the places it lead me, I was surely tired. While I was resting in a riverbank, I saw some hats floating downstream. These aren't the only things I saw floating downstream, for I saw clothes, amulets, necklaces, wallets, and the one thing which made me suspicious: dead bodies. It was a massacre however the dead bodies weren't Redcoats, they are Americans. As I saw this bloody moment, I quickly tracked the Redcoats. Luck is with me, for I have found the camp at the end of the river. I climbed a tree to gain more sight. To my surprise, I found a hostage in the camp and, luckily, the captain however he is not alone; there are several Redcoats that are guarding the area. The Redcoats were having their lunch, I think, but the Captain turns into the hostage. I silently went closer to the camp however the camp is surrounded by tall and thick fences so I have to scale another tree. When I have found the spot on top of the tree, I saw the Captain about to shoot the hostage. I hastily got my bow ready. I aimed at one of the Redcoats, near the Captain. I released the arrow, thus piercing the Redcoat's head. The other Redcoats were shocked and quickly ran to their tomahawks. I equipped 2 daggers in my hand and I went out for one. I slashed his leg, making him fall down, and pierced his chest. The captain tried to shoot me but I dodged. The ones who got their tomahawks tried to shoot me but instead, I use the tomahawk and pierced it into one's body and fired it and slashed the Redcoat. The Captain may have fled off, and so is the hostage, but he will not escape. I quickly climbed a tree to see how far they have fled although the hostage and the Captain were taking the same route. I quickly jumped from branch to branch, tree to tree, to get near the Captain. As soon as I was in range and the Captain was right underneath me, I jumped. While in mid-air, I released my Hidden Blade and landed it on the Captain's head, making it my first kill. The hostage looked back and saw what happened and went to me. However, I did not entertain his act so I best be going.

As soon as this was finish, I went back to town to see any local news. As I look at the bulletin board, a Redcoat asked me, "Have you seen a man in a hood?". "No, sir.", I replied. As soon as I answered his question, he left off. Kill in public is just the same as revealing your identity. I am still worried about my master's disappearance although he went to do something. I will just have to wait for another task.

Suddenly, my eagle friend came and he was bearing a note on its foot. It came from Connor.

_Tention,_

_The Redcoats in the town you are in are now establishing rules which will prevent the Americans to revolt. You must bring revolution in this town._

_Those who deny in your way must be eliminated. You must light the hearts of men. For we are Assassins._

_-Connor Kenway_

Why is the Assassins, always have to balance right and evil? I have been baffled by these words. Is it part of our duty? As I was thinking of this, I didn't realized there is another note.

_Tention,_

_PS: I will tell you the story of the Assassins. Who do we fight for? What do we fight for?_

_-Connor Kenway_

I will wait for your reply, Master.


	5. Chapter 5: Angel of Death

**C****HAPTER VI**

**A****ngel of ****D****eath**

**DISCLAIMER**:

_The following texts may have some violence with them. Please take note that this is only a Fanfic (made-up story)._

* * *

(Nighttime, at a Redcoat Fort)

"Has anyone of you, *pauses* heard a fascinating rumor?", spoken one. "I'm afraid I have.", answered the other. Suddenly, the Captain, asked them: "What's all this jibber-jabber?". Another one joined in and said, "Rumors from the Natives, my lord.". The Captain got very interested with this "rumor" they are talking about. "Well, go on with it!", he said in an impatient manner. "Okay, so here's the introduction. The Natives think that they will overpower us.", one said. The Redcoats laughed to their highest efforts however one isn't enjoying at all. With great frustration, the Captain hit the table with his fist as hard as he could which almost destroyed the table. "BLASPHEMY!", he said in an angry accent. "How dare the American Republic underestimate the British Empire!", he added. "At daybreak, we will strike their city of Boston!", he also added. "B-b-but my lord, have you heard of the rumor of the Angel of Death?", spoken by the one who joined in. "Angel of Death?", the Captain said in more curious way. Almost all of the Redcoats in the fort became curious and started joining in. "They said that there is certain individual who is very skilled in hiding and very keen hunting and trained well in assassinating. One does not simply (go to Mordor XD) kill him.", he said. The Captain shivered a little and then said, "Hah! I don't need to hear this. It is those stories about half-British Assassin.". Then came a Redcoat which is almost as the same rank to Silas, "I also thought he was that Connor Kenway however he is not him.", he said. "Then, who could that Angel of Death be?", askedthe Captain. "I hear there is another Assassin.", silently said by the Redcoat who was talking to the Captain. While amidst in their conversation, little do they know that the fort is being infiltrated. During nighttime, the fort is heavily guarded so the infiltrator must take a dangerous path for him to get inside. Right now, he is watching from a branch of a tree with his Eagle Vision. This time he only needs to assassinate the Captain but it won't go easy. During his watching, he found some Redcoats taking a stroll near the fortress however one gets carried away and he drew closer into the tree where I am watching. This starts the opportunity to fight, I took my knife and jumped into the Redcoat. When I fell on his body, the knife pierced his throat however other Redcoats noticed me. I quickly ran into them and drew out my mini-Scythe (the handle is as short as a knife and blade is as long as a knife's) and quickly thrusted it into one the Redcoats. The others tried to shoot me but I used the thrusted body as a shield preventing me from being shot. I threw my Scythe into one of them and quickly got my pistol. The Scythe pierced into one of the vital parts of the Redcoat while the others tried to fight me with swords as they threw away their tomahawks. I tried to shoot one of them and it clearly pierced through the head of one Redcoat (BOOM HEADSHOT! XD). They quickly charged, I put away my pistol and got my Scythe back from the lying body. I quickly dodged the first Redcoat's attack and slashed the neck of another one using my Scythe and blocked the sword of another one using my dagger as I pierced his leg with my Scythe, which made him fall on his knees. Another one tried to hit me on the back but I quickly evaded his attack and slashed his abdomen open. Now there is only one of them left, apparently he seems to be the leader of the guards. To make this easy, I jumped to him but while in mid-air, I activated my Hidden Blade and pierced his neck. As soon as all of them were lying on the ground, I made way to the route I am talking about.

(Midnight at the Fort)

"Sire, some of our men are missing.", said one of the Redcoats to his Captain. "They are probably taking a midnight stroll.", replied the Captain. "Sire, aren't we going to send a search party?", asked the Redcoat. "We better not, for we might encounter the Assassin.", said the Captain. "At night, the fort is vulnerable so we must wait for sunrise.", he added.

I am halfway through the route now I just need to scale this cliff. I hold on to one bulk and slowly moved while gripping. I quickly jumped into another bulk to evade some gaps. When it is safe enough, I scaled the cliff to the top which gives me the location of northeast of the fort. I climbed a tree to past over the wooden wall. I got on top of a watchtower to improve my sight range. Using my Eagle Vision, I quickly spotted the Captain however he is surrounded by his soldiers. As soon as I found him, I took notice of the fort to see if there is an opportunity for a diversion but in fact, there is. It is a storage room which is full of gunpowder. I quickly got my pistol and aimed at the storage room. With one flick and one shot to a barrel full of gunpowder, the storage exploded. The Redcoats were shocked and put their attention to the exploded storage room. I jumped off from the watchtower (letting myself be noticed) and proceeded to the Captain however he spotted me. I quickly drew out my Scythe and chased the Captain. I pierced at one of the Redcoats who were blocking my way and I took a tomahawk from a tomahawk stand. The Captain desperately ordered, "What are you doing? Kill that Assassin!". I pierced another Redcoat, who is blocking my way, using my tomahawk. The Captain went down the stairs however I remained in the upper level of the fort. As soon as I found a plank, I jumped and pierced the Captain using my tomahawk.

"Rest in Peace, old man.", I added.

The Redcoats looked at me with fear and started whispering among others. They cleared the pathway to the exit, which shows their weaknesses. The Redcoats need a Leader to lead them however they will become fragile if leaderless, or even maybe, divided. I was about to leave the fort when one Redcoat shouted, "Do not come back here again, Angel of Death! You may take the life of our beloved Captain but you may never take the British Empire's!". I drew out my pistol and slowly aimed at that Redcoat however he responded by charging me with his sword. How gloomy this is, I already took the Captain's life and now I am going to take this young man's passionate life. As he went near me, I only whispered, "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself as a villain.". The young man stopped and thought of it for a while. I put back my pistol while he dropped his sword. "Why are you doing this?", he asked.

I reflected my words and motives as I answered,

"_Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."_

As soon as I said that I quickly made way to the forest.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day our Captain was assassinated. Most of the Redcoats held a funeral for him however I am still here, writing this entry. I am still thinking of what that Assassin told me. "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." Oh, some of my men are now inviting me to join the Captain's funeral. Till my next entry._

_-Edward Hand_

The Redcoats have finally of my existence as an Assassin. This will lead to a war for the Captain was actually a Templar. They will be sending their main force from England.

During my past weeks of assassinations, I have gained the title, "the Angel of Death". Who knows what will be my next motive? Who knows where will it happen? Who knows who will it be?

I am Tention…

And…

I am the…

Angel of Death.


	6. Chapter 6: Revolution

**CHAPTER V**

**REVOLUTION**

It has been a long time after the disappearance of Connor. The Redcoats are taking this opportunity to rise up again however slowly but surely. I stopped by the city of Boston to look for some information about the Redcoats.

As soon as I was already at marketplace, there appeared the Redcoats. There are nine of them and they are whispering to each other; possibly telling some rumors. I eavesdropped on their conversation sadly all I heard was the word "Templar". I insisted to enlarge my knowledge in the library and searched the book which contains all of the information about Templar. What I found was clearly eradicated for most of the information was clipped out of books as if they were trying to hide them. Nevertheless, I wasn't successful in finding information. I tried asking some of the townspeople however they just avoid me and look at me with staring eyes.

I was wondering why they look at me like that but one shouted, "He's here! The Assassin is here!". The townspeople panicked while the Redcoats engaged me (not to marry me! Lol. But to fight me). Nine Redcoats confronted me and one said, "How amusing! The Angel of Death has made his flight to Boston however his journey will end here.". "What makes you sure of that, old man?", I replied. "You are outnumbered.", he said. "You lack skills.", I replied. "What's more, you don't have the determination to kill me.", I added as I slowly put my right hand behind me and tried to reach my Scythe. "We will see about that, fool.", he said. "As you wish.", I answered. After that conversation I made my first move. I threw my Scythe into the man and it hit him in the chest. I quickly grabbed on him and used him to block the other Redcoats bullets. I threw a dagger into one of them which it hit him in the head. Three Redcoats used axes, instead of guns, and tried to slash me however I took a tomahawk, pierced it into one's body, and pulled the trigger which made the bullet pass through his body into another (one shot, two kills XD). For the third, I slashed his throat open with my dagger and for the others; I fired shots to each of them using my pistol. When all of them were finally dead, the reinforcements were making their way to me so I quickly went inside the market. Dodging every person, clinging and jumping from monkey bars, I managed to make the Redcoats take another route however they are still aware of my location. So I went into a building and out again using the window and, luckily, I jumped into a carriage full of hay. I hid there for awhile and, at last, the Redcoats lost track of me. The carriage will pass a Redcoat, nearby, so I think that I must ask for information from him so while the carriage is passing through him, I snatched him and dragged him in the hay. "Please, have mercy!", he cried. "Why should I?", I replied. "Because I will tell you everything you want to know just don't kill me!", he shouted. "Pssshh,… if they hear us it's off to Hell.", I said. "What is this Templar they are talking to?", I asked. "A Templar is known as a Knight of the Temple or the Knights of the Cross.", he answered. "What is the Templar's contribution to the British Empire?", I asked. "H-He is the one who brings forced Freedom.", he said. "Forced Freedom? Who is this Templar and where can I find him?", I answered. "That all I know! Now please, release me.", he cried. But instead of releasing him, I activated my Hidden Blade and pierced his neck. "Rest in Peace.", I added.

I jumped off from the carriage and started searching for the Templar. Suddenly, a little boy came to me and asked me, "Are you that Assassin?". I stood silent hoping that the boy will leave me however he just asked me again, "Will you help me?". "What do you want?", I asked. "My father has been captured because of a crime he didn't do.", he answered. "I have no time for this, kid.", I replied. Suddenly, a young blonde girl came, grabbed my shoulder, and said, "Please, he is our only family.". "Where is your mother?", I asked. She answered, "Killed by Redcoats.". I was shocked to hear this. Something inside of me bursted and it told me something. "Where can I find him?", I asked them. The little boy answered, "We will take you to where he was captured.". "Fine.", I answered. We have to ride a carriage to get there so in the meantime they started asking me some irrelevant questions. "Hey, what's your name?", the girl asked. "It is better to say first your name.", I answered. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy. My name is Alice.", she answered. "I'm Andrew.", said the little boy. "I am Tention.", I replied. "Where do you live?", asked Alice. "I don't have a home.", I answered. "Then, where do you sleep at night?", asked Andrew. "Wherever there is a town with an inn to stay in.", I answered. "Why are you killing the Redcoats?", asked Alice. "They are trying to enforce Freedom which they say is essential.", I answered. "Isn't that good?", asked Andrew. "No one can force Freedom to people because it doesn't give free will to the people.", I answered. They lead me to the docks, where it is full of foreign ships and Redcoats. "Where is your father", I asked them. "He is inside the ship with the British flag.", answered Alice.

However, entering the docks is a difficult task since there are Redcoats guarding the area. I went behind some crates and tried to devise a plan to get in however I was spotted. Suddenly, I have thought of a plan. I will let them capture me and when I am inside I will break loose from them. They tied my hands with rope and pointed their tomahawks to me, in case I run. Unfortunately, for them, when we just passed the entrance I quickly got loose from the rope and ran as fast as I could. I quickly climbed a storage room and used my Eagle Vision to look for him. In the ship that Alice mentioned lies a Captain and a civilian. The Captain is torturing the civilian by whipping him. I tried looking for some rope in the storage room and, luckily, I found a long and sturdy one. I threw it into one of the ship's mast where it sturdily held onto. I used the rope to swing into the ship. I landed on the mast and the two are just right beneath me although the captain hasn't noticed me yet I must be silent. I used my Eagle Vision, once more, to see a more detailed look of the Captain but what I saw was a clear pendant with a golden cross. "Templar.", I said to myself as I get ready for the kill. I jumped off from the mast however, while in mid-air, I activated my Hidden Blade. As I landed on the Captain, I pierced the Hidden Blade through his neck which will bleed him white. I released the civilian from his chains and slowly stood up and said, "Are you the Angel of Death?". "It is the choice of the people to call me that.", I answered. "Where are you going?", he asked. "To where the Redcoats take me.", I answered. As I leave the ship with him, he appears to be shock for the Redcoats were clearing his path. "He is the one you are probably talking about, eh Connor?", he said to himself. When we were out of the dock, the man met his beloved family. "Daddy!", both said by Alice and Andrew. "My children!", he replied as he hugged them. I am about to make my way when the man said, "Wait! Don't go yet for you haven't yet meet our Rebel Leader.". "Rebel Leader?", I asked. "George Washington. Yup, he's one hell of a leader.", he added. "You mean there is already Rebellion against the British?", I asked. "Didn't Connor told you?", he asked. "No, not yet.", I replied. "If you want to join, you can come with us.", he said as he reach out a hand to me. I grabbed on to his hand and said, "For Freedom.". With that agreement, we made our way to the Rebels. Finally, people have realized what they are fighting for. The tables have turned for the British Empire. It is time to regain back our Freedom.


	7. Chapter 7: Freedom

**CHAPTER VI**

**FREEDOM**

The man brought me in a camp, further north. "Any questions you might want to know?" he asked. "I am looking for information about Templars, do you know any place?" I also asked. "Templars? That's what Connor is always hunting. He left a parchment which holds books that may hold information about them." he answered. "Where can I find this parchment?" I asked. "Over there." he answered while pointing to a small tent. I went to the tent and looked for the parchment however what I found first was actually a letter.

_Tention,_

_It has been a long time since I've seen you. You must be anxious to meet me to ask me about the Templars, well here's a brief explanation. They must be stopped from their ways._

"That was brief enough." I said.

_There was once a special kind of Knights which dates back to the Crusades; they are called Templars. They were established in the Temple of Solomon and were one of the trusted soldiers in England. However, they have their own purpose and movement which may have some devastating effects into the world._

_The Templars have created a project which is called "New World Order". Within this project is a plan to rule over the world however due to insufficient number of volunteers, they are forced to restrain themselves from this plan in a matter of years. During the Crusades, the Templars showed their trustworthiness with the Kings of England and tried to conquer and to show their first conquest, Masyaf, that they be feared. They may be brave enough to show them however they are not that feared._

_In this timeline, a never-ending war between the Templars and the Assassins was created. Altair Ibn-la'had, was part of the Assassin Order and he was tasked to stop the Templars from the Crusaders. He assassinated every Templar which is most likely near to the king however he didn't prevent the Templars from continuing their project._

_The Templars have somehow survived the Assassins from Masyaf and other parts of Middle-East and they have started spreading across Europe._

_During the Renaissance, a wealthy family who had Templar ancestry rose up to power. They are the Borgia, especially Rodrigo Borgia who is one of the powerful men in Europe and leader of the Templar Order. The Assassin Order has also moved on to many parts in Europe, trying to stop the Templar Order. The Assassin from Italy, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, killed the Borgia Templar Leaders and found some information about the Templar Order._

_The Templars have made contact to almost every country at this present time. The British gained Templar ancestry which they used here in America. They must be stopped before they get the Apple. Stop them at all cost, Tention._

_-Connor Kenway_

"Apple?" I said. "Is this what the Redcoats are looking for?" I added. With no toleration, I opened the parchment. What I saw is actually a Hidden Blade. Connor must have made it to help me kill the Templars. Suddenly, I heard some gunshots being fired near the camp.

"They're here! Redcoats are here!" shouted by some American soldiers. "I went out from the tent and see what's happening. I climbed a tree to see more of the field but along with me was actually my eagle friend watching from a distance. From that tree, I saw an army of Redcoats marching into the battlefield and the Rebels retreating. Viewing this, I remembered my Mentor's words.

_I watch them fight and die in the name of Freedom. They speak of Liberty and Justice but for whom?_

_-Connor Kenway_

As I remembered my Mentor's words, I thought to myself whether if I must help them. On the other hand, my eagle friend stared me at the eye and was somehow saying something. He quickly flew off into the battlefield which showed what must be done. "He's one wise eagle." I said to myself as I travel from tree to tree. As soon as I landed on land, I made way to find a horse. When I found one, I quickly travelled to the battlefield. While I was halfway through, the Redcoats fired their first shots but it hit only the horse. I tried sprinting into the army however they tried to fire their next bullets, luckily, I hid behind a boulder which blocked the bullets. As soon as they were still arming their tomahawks I sprinted on, till I broke down their defence.

(Meanwhile, at the camp)

"What's happening there?" asked Alice's father. "We don't know yet however the Redcoats' first line of defence has been broken. They are somehow being aroused by something!" answered by a rebel. "Could it be Connor?" asked by a rebel. "No, someone more skilled than his master." answered Alice's father. "Well, what are you waiting for? We couldn't just leave him to death!" shouted one. "Yeah!" shouted the rebels. "Quick! Get your tomahawks armed and man the cannons! We're getting sweet Victory, tonight." said Alice's father. "Yeah!" they all shouted as they get ready for their fight.

(In the battlefield)

As soon as I jumped and broke their first line of defence, I snatched a tomahawk and fired it at a Redcoat. I sprinted on through the field as quickly as I could until I reach their second line of defence. With some Redcoats charging through me, I grabbed on one of the tomahawks, left by some dead Redcoats, pierced it into one and shot it which passed through the Redcoat and went onto another one. I grabbed another Redcoat and used him to block bullets.

(Back at the camp)

The rebels have retaliated and have brought out their forces and, once again, stormed into the battlefield. Finally, Rebel reinforcements came and also joined in the fray whereas the Redcoats must release their full force.

_Tention's POV_

I feel so surround as I notice myself fighting the Redcoats. There are some questions bothering me whether if I took the necessary part of my life. Am I really fighting for justice and freedom? Should I have to kill all of these Redcoats? Is it my duty?

_Normal POV_

As soon as I saw an opening, I ran to it however more Redcoats are aiming at me. Thankfully, as they are getting ready to fire, two cannonballs flanked them which I finally gained a chance to see their last line of defence.

As I oversee their last line, I was able to get a glimpse of their general. He was riding a horse and was the one with the most number of guards, thus states that he is necessary to the whole army. After spotting me out in the open, his horse became reckless and started rampaging.

I took this opportunity, by jumping off from a cart and quickly used my bow and hit him in the chest. The pierced general fell on his horse, and tried to arm his pistol. Since the rebels finally joined in my pace, I made my way to the fallen general. The Redcoats started fleeing even if they have to abandon their leader; and I,..

When I confronted the general, I pitied him for he was abandoned and all I can do is tell him, "Rest in Peace." As I killed him with my scythe.

During the aftermath, Alice, Andrew, and their father were looking for me although I was just sitting on a log, near the dead body of the leader. As soon as they found me, Alice shouted, "HEEYYY! Why are you still there!?". I answered, "Resting!". When they got near me, Alice even shouted, "What the hell are you thinking!?". "I don't understand the question.", I replied in a silent manner. "You simply went out the camp and confronted a Redcoat army!", she said angrily. "So?", I answered reluctantly as I could. "You had us worried, that's for sure!", she shouted. "Although it was pretty heroic.", she added in a soft voice. "I always wonder, about how can you fight against the Redcoats when you are still in a young age?", asked Alice's father. "Oh, yes. But before that, I am Thomas Sumter.", he added. "Nice to meet you, Mister Sumter.", I said. "You know, it is better if we report this victory to our Commander.", he said. "I think so.", I answered as went on out to the battlefield, laughing as we go our way.

_The needs of the many, the needs of the few; is in the One._


End file.
